The Legend of Lord Susanoo
by Brishen1066
Summary: Mana Kirishima, president of the school drama club, is worried about the low membership in the club. In an attempt to remedy the situation, she fashions a plan to boost the club's popularity with their next production: recruit an Eva pilot.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion. I earn no profit from this. This disclaimer applies for all subsequent chapters.

The Legend of Lord Susano-o

Prologue

By Brishen1066

Mana Kirishima was in a fix. She was the president of a school drama club that was in dire straits. Due to declining attendance at school, and the popularity of other clubs, the drama club's membership was at its lowest point on record.

With her fifth sigh in as many minutes, Mana decided to begin her club duties, foremost of which was to check on the progress of a new script being written by her friend and vice-president, Akiko Shima. Entering the classroom the drama club used as their headquarters, she spotted her vice-president Akiko conversing with a senior member of the club, Masashi Yamaguchi. Holding her sixth sigh inside herself, she moved over to the two to check on the script.

"It's done!" Akiko happily exclaimed. "We just finished proofreading and making a few prototype copies."

"That's wonderful, Akiko!" For the first time in several afternoons, Mana Kirishima's hopes were rising. She had seen earlier drafts of Akiko's script, and with the proper casting, it was a guaranteed success. "This is just what the club needs—a great original production. It's _sure_ to improve our membership!"

"I'd say your leadership is all this club needs to regain its status," Masashi said.

Mana forced down another sigh. Masashi Yamaguchi, aside from being a senior member of the club, was also her ex-boyfriend. They had been separated for a while, but he was still obviously infatuated with her. He was none-to-subtly coming on to her during the most recent Angel attack, when the power throughout Tokyo-3 was inexplicably cut off. Deciding to err on the side of diplomacy, Mana responded in a straightforward manner, "Unfortunately, it takes more than good management. There are still quite a few students here, but they're either not involved in clubs, or they're into sports like baseball or swimming. I hate to say it, but if we had some popular students in the club, they might attract more members."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Akiko asked.

Keeping her smirk in check, Mana laid out her plan: "Pilots."

"Um…I'm not too sure…" Akiko started, "I don't think any of the Eva pilots are the acting type. Rei Ayanami rarely even speaks, and Shinji Ikari is almost as bad. As for Asuka Souryu, she might scare away more members than she'd attract."

"Actually, I think Asuka would be the most likely candidate. Sure some of the girls may be jealous of her, but imagine how many boys will join hoping to get in a romantic scene with her. She's not just a pilot, but she's also the most eligible bachelorette in school," Masashi noted.

"Exactly," Mana concurred. "Also, there's a possibility that Asuka's involvement could bring Ikari into the club as well. It's well known that she has the poor boy around her finger, making him cook her meals and whatnot."

Picking up a copy of the new script from Akiko, she allowed herself a smile. Asuka was undoubtedly gone home for the evening by now, but come morning, Mana would make her move. With club pride not felt in weeks, Mana read the title of the new play, printed in block letters atop the first page.

"_The Legend of Lord Susano-o_"

( 0 0 0 )

Author's Notes: And so begins my first substantial fic. If you're wondering, Susano-o is a Japanese god—Son of Izangi and Izanami, creators of Japan. He's also brother to Amaterasu, the sun goddess, from whom the divine emperors of Japan claim heritage. Susano-o and his associated legends would be well known to Japanese people. Feel free to look around the web and do your own research on the legends, though knowledge thereof won't be critical to understanding this fic.


	2. Plan B

Standard disclaimers apply. See prologue for details.

The Legend of Lord Susano-o

Chapter 1 - Plan B

By Brishen1066

"I don't know, NERV keeps us pretty busy. What makes you think I'd want to be in your play anyway?"

Mana knew it wouldn't be a simple task to recruit Asuka, but the resistance was lighter than she had anticipated. Asuka had accepted the script and flipped through it briefly, and was now asking the questions that indicated she had taken a serious interest in it. Sitting in the desk next to Asuka's, she continued with her negotiations.

"I've seen how much you pilots have to miss class because of your duties, but really, I figured you might like acting. You've certainly got the body for it, and the presence needed for stage performance." "_Flattery will get you everywhere,_" Mana thought to herself. "But really, everything about you screams 'center stage.' I don't mean to sound patronizing, but you're really the greatest at everything you do. With your ability, and the right script, you can prove to everyone that you're a truly talented person."

"Hm…you'd have to accept my schedule at NERV. A lot of things we have to do there are unscheduled. If I joined, I'd do what I could to be there—it's just out of my hands at times."

"Oh, I'm sure we could work around your work schedule. Just take the script home with you and read it over sometime, ok?"

Asuka still didn't appear to be completely on board, but she was certainly interested. Pleased with her success, she returned to her seat between Akiko and Masashi, discretely flashing them a victory sign.

Meanwhile, a group of three friends, otherwise known as the stooges, were engaged in a debate regarding the merits of the fairer sex.

"No way, I'd rather hook up with Shima any day!" Touji claimed, making his stance in the debate known. The other stooges took a moment to consider their rebuttal.

"Shima's not bad," Kensuke concurred, "but personally, I'd rather go with Kirishima. That hair, those eyes, that skin…" Kensuke turned his camera toward his preferred girl, and his friends both sighed.

"Kirishima's ok, really…but Shima's breasts are huge! What do you think, Shinji?"

Shinji turned to glance at the two girls chatting amicably in the back of the room. "I don't know, guys…you don't even know them, really. Just because they're good looking doesn't mean you'd enjoy going out with them."

The other stooges nodded sagely. "Yes, I see your point," Kensuke agreed, finally turning his camera away from the young redhead. "I mean, the Red Devil over there is probably the hottest girl in school, and there's no way you could get me to go on a date with her." Upon mention of their nemesis, both stooges made the sign of the cross, moving their hands from forehead to chest and shoulders in typical Christian fashion. "Although we _did_ make a killing selling those pictures of her."

"So Shinji, who's dancing around naked in _your_ dreams?" Touji asked. Both of Shinji's friends were leaning toward him, so as not to miss whatever he might say.

"I…don't really think about things like that." He replied.

"Tch, of course he doesn't," Kensuke said, leaning back into his chair. "He gets to see Miss Misato in those short shorts and low cut shirts, and he's probably caught a few peeks of the Red Devil too!" Feeling Asuka's glare from the front of the room, both stooges promptly made the sign of the cross to ward off the Evil Eye.

Shinji sighed. It was going to be a long day…

( 0 0 0 )

Shinji was lying in the floor of the living room working on his physics assignments. Asuka was seated on the couch, thumbing through some manuscript while idly listening to some frivolous talent show on TV.

"There's no way I'm doing this!" Asuka exclaimed. Shinji looked up to see what was wrong. Asuka was glaring with disgust at her manuscript, her eyes flicking swiftly over the pages, as if searching for any redeeming qualities in the words therein.

"Doing what?" Shinji asked.

"This play…Mana Kirishima asked me to read this script and see if I'd like to be in it. There's no way I'm going to satisfy some pervert's sick fantasies, though!" With that, Asuka tossed the script aside. Curious, Shinji picked it up and thumbed through to the near end, where Asuka had been reading. After a moment to assess the scene described in the script, Shinji offered his opinion.

"It's just a kiss scene…and you don't even have to do that unless you're cast as Kushinada."

"Kushinada is the lead female role, dummkopf! Who else would I be?"

"Well, there is the goddess Amaterasu. You could fill that role nicely, and you wouldn't have to kiss anyone."

After considering his response, Asuka decided that it did not merit punishment. "That's true…but I doubt any of the other girls could beat me for the lead." Although he didn't say so, Shinji silently agreed.

"I never knew you were into acting," Shinji said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Shinji-boy," she replied smugly. He was only half-listening, however, since he was eagerly reading through the script. "What, don't tell me _you're_ going to be in the play."

"Huh? Oh! I doubt I'd have any talent…I just think it's a shame that you don't give it a shot. You can turn down a role if you don't like it."

"Yeah, maybe…" Asuka conceded wearily. "If you're going to read that whole thing, you can give it back to Mana tomorrow. Tell her I'm not interested. I'm going to bed."

"Oh…goodnight, then," he said. He shamefully watched her as she walked down the hall to her room, not even realizing he was looking until she was gone. Looking down at his physics work, he closed the book and picked up the script.

Shinji sighed. It was going to be a long night…

( 0 0 0 )

"Um…Miss Kirishima?"

Mana turned around in her desk to see Shinji Ikari standing beside her, one fist clenching nervously, and the other in a white-knuckled grip on her script. "Oh, Ikari! You read the script too? What did you think?" she asked animatedly. Recruiting Shinji had been a backup plan at best, but it never hurt to test the waters.

"Um…it was nice. Asuka asked me to…um…to return this to you," he said, stiffly holding the script out to her. Shinji could feel the eyes of the classroom on him. To see the reclusive pilot talking to anyone—much less a girl—was an event worth witnessing in class 2-A.

"Oh, I see…so she didn't want to try out, huh?"

"No…I'm sorry…"

"Oh well, it's not your fault," Mana said with a smile. "_I really hope plan B works…I sure don't want to try my luck with Ayanami._" "Hey, are you doing anything after school, Ikari?"

Although it didn't seem possible, a bit more of the blood drained out of Shinji's face, leaving him pale as Kensuke and as dizzy as Misato on a Saturday night. By now, the entire class was openly staring with baited breath, awaiting his reply.

"Um…no…"

"That's great!" Mana said happily. "Can you _please_ meet me after school? There's something I need help with, and you're the only one who can help me." Mana gazed up at the stunned Ikari with her best look of desperation.

"Um…ok…" he replied, nearly whispering. Even so, his voice was heard in every corner of the silent classroom.

"Oh thank you!" Mana exclaimed, jumping up from her seat to embrace the hapless pilot in an excited hug. It was rather brief, though, since the shock of hugging the boy forced her out of character. Stepping back a bit, she kept her eyes on her shoes, hiding her blush and preserving her last shreds of modesty. "Um…I'll be in the auditorium after school, ok?"

"Yeah…ok. Um...I guess…bye." "_Real smooth, Shinji,_" he mentally berated himself. Mindlessly, he shuffled back to his desk and fell into it. Only then did the class turn its attention elsewhere. Slowly returning to his senses, he glanced around. Masashi Yamaguchi's glare could have killed him if he were any closer. Touji was speechless. Kensuke's face was unreadable.

Shinji sighed. It was going to be a long day…

( 0 0 0 )

Shinji nervously walked toward the auditorium, exhausted after a day's worth of merciless teasing by his two 'friends.' "_I'm surprised the whole class isn't here to see what happens,_" he thought darkly. Steeling himself against his fear, he pushed open the auditorium door. Kirishima was alone, sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Oh, Ikari! I'm so glad you decided to come," she said happily. She truly was excited, but she tried to keep herself a bit more subdued, lest she embarrass herself like she did earlier.

"Well…I did say I'd meet you…right?" Shinji smiled weakly.

"Yes, you did," she agreed, flashing him a winning smile. "You're truly a man of your word."

"Um…thanks. What did you need help with, Miss Kirishima?"

Slipping into her business mode, Mana took a breath and prepared to do the impossible. "Can I be honest with you, Ikari?"

"Er…sure."

"Look…the truth is, the drama club isn't doing so well lately. Our membership is down really badly, and our last performance didn't make as much as we had hoped. We've got a really solid script here, but I'm afraid it just won't be enough without a few good ringers in the cast. Do you know what I'm getting at?"

"Um…not really. I tried to convince Asuka to try out, but I'm not sure if she will."

"Ok…you may not be aware of it, but you're a pretty popular guy, Ikari. A lot of people admire you for piloting the Eva, and there are a lot of girls who would love the chance just to speak with you. You've kind of got this shell around you, though…like you don't want anyone to talk to you. I think if you were to try out for this play, girls would find you more approachable. I'm not suggesting you date any of them—I just think it's a shame that you're the most popular guy in school and you can't even enjoy it."

Shinji was hesitant. He may have been anti-social, but he wasn't dumb—he knew that piloting imparted a certain amount of popularity. Nobody really cared about _him_ though—they just wanted to share his experiences piloting. And quite honestly, he didn't think anyone deserved to be burdened with his piloting experiences. "I don't know…being popular doesn't really interest me. Everyone just wants to know about the Eva anyway… I'm sorry, Miss Kirishima."

"Ikari…I know popularity doesn't really interest you…but the drama club is running really short on popularity right now. I don't want you to feel used, and I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just asking…will you please try out for the play?"

"I'm not really talented, Miss Kirishima. I know I could help you boost your club's popularity, but I'm not sure I'd feel right playing a role I don't deserve."

"I know, and I won't cast you if I don't honestly think you can handle a part. Can you please try out, though? Even if you're not cast, other people will come to the tryouts because you're there. I won't make you do anything you're not willing to do, and I can promise you that you won't be shown favor in casting. I'm only asking for you to try out. Besides, you might like it."

Shinji considered her words. He had certainly imagined what it would be like to be liked, or to be seen by lots of people who thought he had talent. Also, he truly did want to help out Miss Kirishima. Even so, his decision was against his better judgment.

"All right…I'll come to the tryouts."

"That's great!" Mana exclaimed. "You really don't know how much this means to me. The first tryout is tomorrow after school, ok? I really hope you can make it."

"Yeah…I'll be there."

After Mana said her final thanks, and they finished up their goodbyes, Shinji started his walk home. "_Oh man…Asuka is going to be wondering what was going on with Kirishima. When she finds out about the play, she's going to be furious. It's not like I'm trying to show her up…oh man…_"

Shinji sighed. It was going to be a long night…

( 0 0 0 )

Author's notes: There's the first real chapter. I'll try to write at a reasonable pace, but I'm pretty busy, sadly. Also, for those who are unfamiliar with the legends, Kushinada was the woman who eventually became Susano-o's wife. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Pilots Take the Stage

Standard disclaimers apply. See prologue for details.

The Legend of Lord Susano-o

Chapter 2 – Pilots Take the Stage

By Brishen1066

Surprisingly enough, Asuka did not even ask about Shinji's meeting with Mana. He knew word would get out as soon as he showed up at the audition today, but he simply didn't have the courage to tell Asuka. He knew he wouldn't be so fortunate, however, when it came to his friends Touji and Kensuke.

"So what happened, huh?" Touji asked. "Did you kiss her? Or maybe she let you touch her, eh? I'd rather try my hands at her friend Shima, but you take what you get. Anyway, spill, man! What happened?"

"Nothing like that happened," he answered. "_I wonder how many others are thinking the same thing, though._" "She just needed a favor is all."

"Oh, I see…a favor. You mean, she asked you to go…down there? So did you?" Touji asked with unabashed excitement.

"Of course he didn't," Kensuke levelly answered. "And Mana didn't ask. Shinji just said nothing happened."

"Ok, first of all, just because you use her first name in your fantasies doesn't mean you can go sayin' it out loud like that," Touji quipped. "And you know _something_ happened—why else would the girl ask him to meet her after school?"

"Look, guys," Shinji started, "I think she meant for me to keep what she said secret. I'm sorry. I can tell you tomorrow, though."

Eventually, the focus of the discussion turned from Shinji's meeting to the latest movie release. Naturally, that topic led to the boys' favorite topic—girls. With an inward sigh, Shinji opened his computer and prepared himself for another boring, useless day of propagandizing.

( 0 0 0 )

Shinji leaned against the wall of the auditorium, waiting for things to get started. About ten or fifteen people had shown up for the audition, and they were all grouped together talking—probably about him, Shinji figured. Shortly, Mana entered the auditorium, along with Akiko Shima and Masashi Yamaguchi. Standing in front of the stage, she called the group to order.

"May I have your attention, please? I'm Mana Kirishima, president of the drama club. These," she said, gesturing to her two friends, "are my fellow members, Akiko Shima and Masashi Yamaguchi. They'll be helping with the audition today. If you'll all come grab a copy of the script, I'll explain how this is going to work."

The group of potential thespians lined up to receive a copy of the script from Akiko. Shinji quietly slipped up to the back of the line, wordlessly received his script, and slipped back away from the main cluster of students.

"Ok, you're each going to perform a single scene," Mana explained. "The scene you'll be performing is on page 57, if you want to take some time to read it and get a feel for it. There are only two characters in this scene—Susano-o and Amaterasu. You'll play the appropriate character, depending on your gender, and Akiko or Masashi will take the other character. Take a few minutes to read the scene, and we'll get started."

Taking a seat and opening his script to the appropriate page, Shinji started to read over the scene. The scene was between Susano-o and his sister, the sun goddess Amaterasu. Reading the scene, Shinji deciphered what was happening. Susano-o was angry after being disciplined by his father, Izanagi. In this scene, he was discussing his 'undeserved' punishment with his sister, who was trying to soothe his anger.

"_So,_" Shinji thought to himself, "_I have to be angry in this scene. Yelling and acting out of anger could be a bit difficult, but I think I can do it. Besides, everyone else will be doing the same thing… I'll just see how the others do it, I guess._"

Although he was not perfectly comfortable with performing on stage, he wasn't approaching nervous breakdown either. After a few minutes, Mana called for someone to volunteer to go first. One of the girls in the group of students stood up and took the stage along with Masashi.

"_Good…I can see an experienced actor like Masashi do the scene,_" Shinji thought. "_Maybe this won't be too bad._"

"Ikari?"

"_But I've been wrong before…_"

Rei Ayanami was standing beside Shinji's chair, patiently waiting for him to acknowledge her. More than curious, he stood up to see what she wanted. "Ayanami? Did you need something?"

"I was asked to tell you that we have a synchronization test this afternoon."

"Oh…I'm kinda busy here, but I guess I don't have much choice, huh?"

"Your duty at NERV is more important than what you are doing here. However, you have two hours before the test."

"Oh…I see. I guess I'll see you there, then, as soon as I finish here," Shinji replied.

As Shinji and Rei wrapped up their discussion, Mana watched the audition with silent irritation. "_This is pathetic… I know it's just an audition, but these people don't even seem to be interested. Ikari shouldn't have anything to be worried about—there's no way he could perform worse than these guys!_" Turning to check Shinji's condition, Mana was surprised to see Rei speaking with him. After a brief and awkward conversation, Rei walked toward the back of the auditorium, presumably to go out the back doors and leave. "_I guess I might as well give Ikari his shot._"

After Rei had left, Shinji noticed Mana privately whispering to Akiko. After their brief exchange, Akiko walked briskly out the auditorium doors. "_I guess she forgot something,_" Shinji figured.

"Ikari, are you ready?"

"_No, I'd rather crawl into a hole and die, thanks,_" Shinji thought. But outwardly, he showed a weak smile and stood from his chair. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Ok then, that's great," Mana answered happily. "I'm _really_ glad you're here—the talent pool around here is pretty dry," she whispered.

As they both walked toward the stage, a slight movement in the corner of his eye caught Shinji's attention. Standing in the back of the auditorium was his fellow pilot, Rei. If he was nervous before, he was absolutely terrified now. "Um, Miss Kirishima…? I, um…well," Shinji stuttered. Patiently, Mana waited for him to organize his thoughts. "I just…I don't know if I can do this."

Forcing down the cry of frustration that was building inside her, Mana took a calming breath. "Ok, Ikari, just relax…you're not going to do anything you aren't willing to do. Why don't you wait until the others are gone, ok? We'll do some scenes just the two of us, to help you work through this, ok?"

"I'm really sorry, Miss Kirishima… I really wanted to help…"

"It's ok, Ikari…just sit down and watch the rest of the audition. We'll work on it when everyone's gone, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks…," he dejectedly answered. After shuffling back to his seat, he collapsed into it, humiliated. He didn't open his script again, nor did he pay attention to the other people auditioning. "_Why am I here? I just wish this would end…_"

He didn't notice Rei until near the end of the audition, when she finally spoke. "If you are not going to audition, why do you remain here?"

"Huh? Ayanami? Why are you still here?"

"Our tests cannot begin until all three pilots arrive. There is no purpose in going to NERV if you will not come as well."

"Oh… I'll be done here soon. You can go ahead if you want. I won't be late."

Silently, Rei kept her seat next to Shinji until the last person was done auditioning. Mana thanked them all for coming, and reminded them that auditions will last all week. Once the others had left, Mana walked over to Shinji.

"So, are you ready to give it a shot, Ikari?"

Silently, Shinji considered his options. "_I can't let Miss Kirishima down after promising to help her…but…damn it, there's no way I can do this with Ayanami watching!_"

Sensing his hesitance, Rei made her opinion known. "If you do not make your choice, we will be late for our tests. Does my presence make it more difficult for you, Ikari?"

Shinji was shocked by her perceptive analysis. "Well…yes, some. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, Miss Kirishima."

"Don't worry about it, Ikari. It's my fault—I asked you to do this, even though you didn't want to. You two obviously have somewhere to be anyway," she said in a comforting tone. "Go ahead and do what you have to do—it isn't your responsibility to save _everyone_, after all."

"Yeah…I guess so. I'm really sorry about this," Shinji muttered. As he was walking away, Rei spoke up again.

"If I perform the scene with you, you should have no cause for discomfort."

Incredulously, Shinji looked back at Rei. "_Is she serious? Ayanami? Acting? No way…_" Before he had a chance to answer, however, Mana voiced her opinion.

"That's a _great_ idea, Rei! Here, the scene is on page 57—you'll be playing the part of Amaterasu, ok? Great!" Mana was positively overjoyed. Having _two_ pilots on stage—the two most unlikely pilots—was more than she could ever have hoped for.

After opening the script to the appropriate page, Rei silently ascended the steps onto the stage. Pale and lightheaded, Shinji followed her. "_Why does it feel like I'm climbing the gallows?_" Shinji wondered as he walked up the steps.

Turning to face Shinji, Rei read the first of her lines. "What's wrong, brother?"

"_Wow, she's…totally different,_" Shinji noted. Her voice came out smoothly—not stiffly as he was accustomed. Also, he was sure she had never used a contraction before. Somewhat inspired by her radical change, Shinji let his voice deepen and carry slightly, and tried to let himself _feel_ the anger Susano-o was feeling. "Father has gone too far this time, sister!"

Sighing, 'Amaterasu,' asked her brother, "What have you done this time, brother?"

With a cry of frustration, 'Susano-o' replied, "Why must you always assume that it's my fault? Father has threatened to banish me from this place, my very home! He has no right!"

"Brother, you know that Father will not continue to show such leniency. One stroke of his halberd would destroy even you."

As the scene progressed, Mana was amazed. "_It's like they've become totally different people. I never dreamed that Ikari would be able to perform this well, and I _certainly_ never imagined Ayanami having talent on stage._"

Only a moment after the scene ended, however, both pilots reverted back to their former selves. The slump in Shinji's shoulders returned, as did Rei's stiff posture and carefully-controlled blank expression.

"That was amazing, you two!" Mana was absolutely elated. Amazingly enough, the two pilots were the best talent she had seen out of all the people to audition. "Wow, Ikari, I guess we won't have to worry about showing you favor in casting after all," Mana said with a wink.

Blushing, Shinji nervously thanked her. Rei's reaction was considerably more subdued, however. "We have to leave now, Ikari."

"Oh…yeah. I guess I'll see you later then, Miss Kirishima. We have to go," Shinji said.

"That's ok, Ikari, I have to go meet someone anyway. Thank you so much for doing this. You too, Rei. If you'd like, please come back tomorrow—you both performed really well."

Shinji modestly thanked her again. Rei said nothing. Shinji knew they had delayed as much as possible, though, and had to get going. "I'll be back tomorrow, then. Thanks a lot, Miss Kirishima."

"Sure. Go get to work then. And please, drop the 'Miss,' will you? We're friends now, right?" she asked with a smile.

"Um…yeah," Shinji blushed. "Anyway…I'll see you tomorrow, Kirishima. Bye."

"Bye Ikari."

With that, Shinji and Rei made their way out of the auditorium, not wanting to be late for another exciting sync test. A moment after they left, another man entered the auditorium from behind the stage.

"Oh, hey there! I was wondering where you were," she happily said to the man.

"Well, I had to lay low until they were gone—I wouldn't want to ruin the operation." The man smirked, and the light of the setting sun streamed through the windows along the top of the auditorium, glinting off the man's glasses.

"Well, your commander would be proud. I'm a little impressed too," she said with a smirk matching that of her company.

"You're not giving Shinji the wrong idea are you, Mana? The way you glomped him in class yesterday may have him confused a bit."

"Oh, come on…he's just a really likeable guy. You know him better than I do, so you should know."

"Yeah, he's a good guy," the man replied. "Anyway, let's get going, ok?" With that, the two exited the auditorium together.

( 0 0 0 )

Author's notes: Chapter 2 down, and probably quite a few more. Not much to say about this chapter, other than, "who was that guy at the end?" Well, find out in later chapters!


End file.
